My Little Pony Equestria Girls: The House of Friendship
by Disneydaniel93
Summary: Twilight's science project transport the Rainbooms into another world. To the night club where various Disney characters go to.
1. Chapter 1

Four months have passed since their battle with the Disney Villains. The students at Canterlot High are getting ready for the science fair. One stormy night Sunset, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie arrived at Twilight Sparkle's house looking rather confused why Twilight invited them.

"Does anybody know why Twilight would want us to come to her place?" Applejack asked.

"She says it something important." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Well, I'd sure like to know what kind of something important really is." Rainbow Dash said crossing her arms.

"Couldn't we just wait until the storm dies down?" Rarity asked in her raincoat. "I don't want to be out here this late."

"Well, I'm not going to sit around and wait for this!" Pinkie Pie added then she walks up to the door and knocks on it and shouted. "Hey, Twilight, are you in there?"

They waited for her to answer. But Twilight's brother Shining Armor open the door and notice her friends are here.

"Oh, hi girls." he greeted.

"Hey, Shining Armor." Sunset Shimmer said. "Is Twilight around?"

"She's in the garage working at her science fair project," Shining Armor said pointing at the garage.

"Great, thanks!" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls walk to the garage and they knocked on the door. Spike had his hair up in a doctor's look answered and his happy to see the girls are here they walked in before the storm got even worse as the door close and they walked up to Twilight who is in her lab coat.

"Twilight, they're here!" Spike shouted.

"Hey girls, I'm glad you're here," said Twilight. "I know the storm had to come on the worst time or not but this will be a big hit at the science fair. I just know you'll love it."

"Hardly" Rarity sighed.

"So what's this big project you were working on?" Applejack asked.

"This!" Twilight answered. She grabs the cloth and puts it down and much to her friends' surprise it was a big machine they ever saw.

"That's a big machine!" Sunset Shimmer said. "Still is this for the science fair?"

"Yes, I had Spike help me with it for days and nights yet we still had some sleep." Twilight explained. "Anyways, this machine I build is able to let anyone see different worlds and dimensions to see the new discoveries and amazing new wonders."

"You mean this will let anyone see different worlds just like how Princess Twilight's portal works?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, but sadly I haven't tested it yet to see if it works."

"Aw!" Pinkie Pie said.

"But since you girls are here maybe you can help me test it," Twilight said.

"You sure about this Twilight?" Applejack worried. "It's a huge storm outside and I don't know what will happen."

"I have to agree with Applejack darling." Rarity said.

"So do I," Fluttershy said with worried.

Sunset Shimmer is also concern about all of this and asked. "Couldn't we just wait until tomorrow when the storm's clear?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing bad will happened to us. It'll be fine" Twilight said with determination.

"She's always like this when it comes to science projects," Spike whispered.

Sunset Shimmer and the rest look at each other thinking about Twilight's idea and are still worry about the test during the storm then so they come to their decision.

"Well, I guess we could help you test it. to see what it was like." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Alright, but I still don't like the idea during the storm tonight." Applejack nodded.

"Besides, it would be awesome to see some worlds with that thing!" Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Ooooh, that'll be great!" Twilight shouted.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's get to work!" Pinkie Pie said.

The girls nodded and they work together to get Twilight's project tested they went to the controls and Twilight holds Spike so he could hold the control device and soon he looks up to her.

"I'm ready, let's do this one the count of three." He said.

"Right!" Twilight begins the countdown. "Here we go. 1...2...3!"

Just as Twilight counted three Spike starts up the machine. Suddenly a huge lightning bolt hit the roof of the garage and it went deep into the machine starting it to full power. The girls soon suddenly get in shock and wondered what was happening as the machine started to have it's light change colors

"What's going on!" Sunset Shimmer said with worry.

"I don't know! this has never happened before!" Twilight shouted.

"Can you turn this thing off?!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"I can't! It's not working!" Twilight answered and tries using the switch but it won't turn off.

"The machine's going crazy!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"I don't like the looks of this!" Fluttershy worried.

Soon the girls suddenly notice a portal coming out Twilight and Spike are about to get sucked in.

"Help us!" Twilight cried.

Sunset grabs her hand tries to pull them out. But also she got sucked in. Rainbow tried to get both Sunset and Twilight out of the portal and she got sucked in too. Soon, Applejack tried and then Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy. But it didn't help, they all get sucked inside they all screamed and as soon as the portal closes. The control device lands on the ground affected by the power and soon the machine goes off as the girls were entering a whole new dimension.

* * *

Twilight groaned a little bit as she woke up. "Ooh...my head, what happened?"

"Twilight, are you alright?" Spike asked.

"I'm fine. But where are we?"

Spike explained. "The last thing I remember is that portal sucked us in and next I know. We landed in this place. And it's not raining."

Twilight and Spike looked around and they notice the portal transported them into the city they've never been before. They're not the only ones.

"Somebody wanna tell me what the hay is goin' on?" Applejack's voice was heard when Twilight and Spike turned around they see they're friends getting up on their feet.

"Well, the only thing I can remember is Twilight's science project blow us all into the portal." Sunset Shimmer said. "But, where are we?"

"I could ask myself the same question." Rainbow Dash said.

"You know I have the strangest feeling that we're not in Canterlot anymore." Pinkie Pie said.

"But how are we going to get back home exactly?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Well until we can figure it out I just we should look around this part of town and find out where we are." Twilight suggested.

"I suppose that's a good idea." Rarity said. "I don't want to stay in this part of town."

The girls started to walk forward and to find out what kind of universe they're in they walked for miles until they reach the huge nightclub building in the main street with the sign that says. "House of Mouse."

"House of Mouse?" The girls said in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls look at each and back at the building with confusion and don't know what the House of Mouse really is.

"What is the "House of Mouse"?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The girls shrugged with the unfamiliar question they looked at Twilight to see if she has the answer.

"Don't look at me. I never saw this place before," she said.

"Hmm, it could be a nightclub or something like that," Sunset said with wonder.

"A NIGHTCLUB?!" Rarity screamed. The Girls looked at her in surprise with her reaction. Rarity blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, it's just nightclubs is where people get to dress up nicely and fancy. And we don't have any of that to wear."

"Really?" Applejack frowned.

"Obviously, you never even been to a nightclub before." Rarity said.

"That's because you haven't been to one either! Because you ain't old enough!" Applejack added.

"Girls, let's just focus here!" Sunset Shimmer stopped the fight. "We're not going to find our way home by arguing among ourselves."

"Right, so I suggest we should check out this House of Mouse place first," Twilight said.

When the signal changes. Twilight, Sunset, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike walked across the street and head towards the building. Suddenly they notice a strange motorcar is heading towards them they screamed and ran safely on the sidewalk when the motorcar. They didn't see who that was so they keep moving forward.

"Wow! What was that?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

"He nearly ran us over!" Rarity shouted.

"We didn't see anything. So we don't know who that was let's just keep moving." Sunset Shimmer said.

"So, how are we going to get back home exactly?" Fluttershy asked.

"Why don't we go inside in find out," Spike added. "The door is open."

Everyone nodded with Spike's suggestion. So they walk inside the building and saw it was really beautiful in the inside, all the tables in the room with a huge screen on the stage and the desk at the front was nearby a big mirror and some beautiful plants. The girls were amazed as they looked around. Rarity was breathless.

"It's gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous! It's..it's…there are no words!"

"Focus Rarity," said Applejack, "We're here to find our way home, not admire the scenery."

Rainbow Dash looked around her hands on her hips with a bored expression. "I don't see what the big deal is. Just another fancy nightclub to me."

Rarity was shocked by this reaction, "Wha-gah-Just another?! Have you lost your mind?! Just look at that-" Rarity stopped her baffling when Rainbow Dash started to laugh, and fist pumped Applejack. Rarity fell for their silly little joke. "Very funny."

Twilight whispered to them, "Okay. We just gotta stick together. Be careful who you talk to. And try to blend in."

As they keep walking until...

"How are you doing? Welcome to my club." said a voice in front of them.

When they heard the voice they notice a duck named Donald Duck greeting them and behind him on the counter is his girlfriend Daisy Duck.

"Your club?" they said and unison.

"Aren't you the manager around here?" Sunset asked.

"No, but who are you?" Donald Duck asked.

"I'm Sunset Shimmer, and this is Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity," Sunset said.

"Please to meet you. My name is Donald Duck," said Donald and shook Sunset's hand and introduces his girlfriend to them. "And this is my girlfriend Daisy Duck."

"Hello!" Daisy said. "Welcome to the House of Mouse. But do you have a reservation?"

"Umm..." Sunset said nervously. But Twilight places her hand on her shoulder and lets her answer the question.

"Well not exactly." Twilight spoked. "We just recently arrived here. And we come from a faraway place."

Rarity stands up to them and said. "Uhhhh, fun fact – uh, we perform together in a band called the Rainbooms."

Donald and Daisy looked at each other in confusion and said. "Rainbooms?"

"We sing songs together!" Pinkie Pie said. "I'm sure you probably heard about us!"

"Well uh..." Donald tried to say something but couldn't find the words.

"I guess not." Pinkie frowned.

Sunset Shimmer walks up to the counter and tries to explain to Daisy.

"Look, it's kind of hard to explain. But maybe we could ask the manager around here. So we could find our way home. If you could arrange that."

"Well since you seven girls and your dog are new here. I suppose I could give you a table and see what we can do." Daisy said.

"You said it." Donald agreed. "And be sure you watch the show here in this club."

"Oooh, that would be great!" Twilight added.

Applejack sighed and said. "Oh, what the hay? Why not?"

"Sweet!" Rainbow Dash cried.

* * *

Daisy arranges a table for the girls and they thank Donald and Daisy for giving them a reservation. But as they walk straight to the restaurant/theater. They notice it is filled with various Disney Characters from the animated movies. They were surprised and didn't expect any of this.

"That was unexpected." Pinkie Pie said.

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash said. "Those are the..."

Sunset covers Rainbow's mouth and shush her and whispered. "We can't let them know that we know who they are."

The girls just keep on moving to keep a low profile after seeing so many Disney characters all in one place of the House of Mouse. They reached to their table and took a seat. Just then the head waiter named Goofy walks up to table and notice new strangers in the House of Mouse.

"Gawrsh, I hear we have some new visitors around here. I'm Goofy and I'll be your waiter this evening in the House of Mouse."

"Great, can we see the menu please?" Twilight asked.

"Sure thing."

Goofy gives them the menu and looks at it and orders the drinks and they'll be ready on what they can decide what food they want to eat so Goofy left to get them drinks. While they're waiting for their drinks girls looked around seeing all the Disney heroes and villains in their seats and walking inside the club after Donald greets them.

"Uh, Y'all get the feelin' we saw what I think we saw?" Applejack asked.

"Now that you mention it Applejack. I think those are characters from our Book of Disney." Rarity added.

"But what are they doing here?" Spike asked.

Twilight began to think of a possible explanation about all of this. "Well, the machine I build for the science fair blow us all into the portal. And we ended up in the world of a strange town and this House of Mouse club and met Donald, Daisy, and Goofy. And now there some characters from our book just suddenly appeared in here. I don't think these are just coincidences."

"Me neither. But it seems to me like the people around here are VIP guests who have reservations in this club." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Well, I've never seen so many Disney folk in my life." Applejack said with an impressed voice. "There's even some we don't even know."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yeah, and we know some other characters. Am I right?"

"We do? Who?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"Let's just pretend we don't even know any of them," Sunset suggested to her friends. "We don't want any of them to get confused."

"Our lips are sealed." Pinkie Pie said.

Later Goofy came back for their drinks they ordered.

"Here are your drinks girls," Goofy said.

"Thanks, Goofy. But I wanna ask you something who's the host of this place?" Rainbow Dash asked as she drinks her drink.

"Oh, you'll be surprised since the show's going to start right about now," Goofy said.

"Uh, show?" Sunset asked.

Suddenly the lights fade down and the Mike the microphone appeared to introduce the show.

"And now, here is your very own host, Mickey Mouse!"

"Hiya folks, and welcome to the House of Mouse!" Mickey greeted the audience when he appeared on stage.

All the Disney characters clapped and cheered while the Human Mane 7 notice the host is actually a mouse and they clapped as well but Sunset couldn't help but notice there was something familiar about him.

"Thank you all for coming tonight," Mickey said and gives the announcement to the audience. "As you must know in three days time, will be the anniversary of the House of Mouse when it first opened it's doors to all of you wonderful and amazing guests. And to perform for tonight and before our first cartoon of choice, here are: The Quackstreet Boys!"

The Quackstreet Boys perform their song. While they're performing Twilight notices Sunset looking at Mickey.

"Sunset, are you okay?" she asked.

Sunset snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I just had this weird feeling that's all."

"You do?" Fluttershy asked.

"I know it sounds weird but I couldn't help thinking there was something familiar about him. Like maybe I've known him." Sunset said.

"Chillax, SunShim." Rainbow Dash said, "I think you spend way too much time with that book you've been reading back home."

"Maybe..." Sunset wondered.

On stage, Mickey spotted the Rainbooms and Spike sitting on the table he was informed by Donald and Daisy that they're strangers to the club and walks up to them.

"Excuse me," Mickey said as he got the girls' attention. "Donald and Daisy told me that we have new visitors who suddenly arrived here. And I'm guessing you must be the ones. Right?"

"Yes, we certainly are," Sunset said to him. "Though I have this strange feeling that I've known you somewhere before."

"You have? When?" Mickey asked.

"Kinda hard to explain." Sunset looked at the Disney crowd and suggestion. "Might be easier in private. Well, not private sort of speak."

"Hmm. Well alright come with me to backstage then we'll talk." Mickey said.

Mickey leads Sunset Shimmer and the girls to backstage and making sure none of the Disney characters noticing them are coming by with Mickey.


	3. Chapter 3

At backstage Mickey's girlfriend, Minnie Mouse is looking at her schedule for tonight's show when she hears Mickey coming in backstage with Sunset and her friends.

"Hiya Minnie," he called. "Thought I could bring some new guests here because they wanted to talk to me about something."

"Oh my," Minnie said and greets them. "Hello there. You must be the Rainbooms. Donald and Daisy mentioned."

"We sure are." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Girls, this is my girlfriend Minnie," Mickey said. "She's in charge of the show's schedule."

"Nice to meet you," said Minnie.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you too," Twilight said as she shakes Minnie's hand.

"So, what are you all doing here at the House of Mouse?" Minnie asked.

"Well, it might be sound crazy. But we're from some sort of another dimension. More likely another universe." Twilight explained. "I was working on a machine that allows anyone to see different worlds dimensions to see the new discoveries and amazing new wonders."

"It's for the science fair at school." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Gosh," Mickey said.

"Then a lightning bolt suddenly hit my garage roof and my machine which it's gone crazy I try to turn it off but the portal just somehow open. Then it sucked me and my friends in this town. And that's how we got here." Twilight concluded.

"Oh my goodness," Minnie said in surprised.

"So, we figured you might help us find a way back home." Sunset Shimmer said

Mickey thinks about this until Donald, Daisy, and Goofy entered backstage.

"Hey, Mickey," Goofy said. "What's going on here?"

"Apparently Sunset Shimmer and her friends are from another world," said Mickey.

"Another world?" Daisy asked in surprise.

"Now there's something I hear every day," Donald said.

"I know y' all think it's sounds crazy." Applejack said. "But we're kinda stuck here so y' all have any idea how to get back to our world?"

"But before we could ask you about that. I have feeling sounds familiar like I heard that voice before during the Halloween party." Sunset said.

"Haha! funny you should say that." Mickey said when he looked at his friends and nodded. "But actually you are correct Sunset Shimmer. That voice you heard it was me."

The girls' eyes went wide and they were completely surprised.

"What?!" Twilight said.

"Hold on a minute." Applejack said. "Let me get this straight. You're the voice that Sunset keeps hearing time to time. And helped us stop the villains from taking over Canterlot High?"

Mickey simply nodded and confesses. "Yes, I was the one who helped you stop the villains by guiding you on the right path. But I couldn't let Maleficent and the others spotted me so I had to check on you all while I was hiding, cause I can sense that you all have a strong magical bond together. And for that, I was happy to choose you."

"I knew it was you because I was told that someday we should meet you one day. And for that, I wanted to thank you again for helping us." Sunset said while she shakes his hand with her gratitude.

"Gosh, it was no problem," said Mickey.

"Um I don't mean to interrupt," said Fluttershy. "But do you think we should ask them about how we should get back to our world?"

Suddenly they hear another voice coming from the backstage door it was Professor Ludwig Von Drake.

"Ho, Ho! I can help you with that!" he said.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked.

"Me? I am Ludwig Von Drake. Professor of all sorts of things."

"He's one of my uncles," Donald whispered.

"Oooh, you don't say." Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Uh, what brings you here Professor?" Mickey asked.

"Well, Mickey, I was on my way to the House of Mouse, when I discover a twirly light coming from the sky and discover that these girls fell from it. So I follow them and they were right here. And I discovered that they are from another dimension. So I figured I could help them get back to their world with my very own dimension machine." said Professor Ludwig Von Drake.

"You can do that?" Rarity asked.

"Well, I am a genius." Von Drake said with pride.

"Well, guess you're not the only genius here. huh, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight blushed with that compliment thinking that she needs to ask Von Drake something.

"So, Professor Von Drake. Since you know about these sorts of things do you think I could help build one with you?"

Von Drake laughed. "Oh, I appreciate it, my dear. But this is full science experts only. So it'll take a day or two or a whole week."

"A WHOLE WEEK?!" the girls shouted with worry.

"But-But-But-But the science fair is happening next week!" Twilight cried. "We can't wait that long!"

"And not to mention we're going to be slacking off from our homework!" Rainbow Dash said with worry.

"Oh and those poor animals back in the animal shelter at home will be lonely if I'm not around," Fluttershy said nervously.

The girls mumble with worry to Von Drake. Mickey and the others looked a little concern and worry about them never getting home in time for their school's event. So Mickey steps up to them and whistles to get his attention.

"Alright, calm down everybody. Now I'm sure we'll think of a way to get you all home safely. But right now we have to get back to work to keep the show going."

"Otherwise, Pete will throw us out if we don't keep up," Minnie said.

"Um, who's Pete?" Sunset asked.

"He's the owner of this place," Goofy said.

"But he's been causing trouble around here. And worse he wants this place to be shut down" Donald Duck said.

"Well, that's something a real manager shouldn't do." Rarity scoffed.

"Yeah, but we keep teaching him a lesson but he never learns," Daisy said.

The girls look at each other and thinking if they're going to be stuck here for a while they need to figure out what to do and where are they going to be staying for a few days. Then Twilight got an idea.

"Say, Mickey. Until we find a way to get back to our world. Is there something we can do to help around here?" she asked.

Mickey thought about it and thinking they could use some extra help around the club.

"Well, if you girls want. I think you can Twilight, you can help me host the show and introduce some cartoons. While Sunset Shimmer and Minnie and check the schedule and Spike can help Pluto."

"Alright! Dog partners." Spike said as he gives Pluto a paw five.

"Rainbow Dash can help Donald greet the guests at the door. While Rarity can help Daisy helps the guests to their seats." Mickey said.

"What?!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Being a doormat is totally NOT my thing!"

"Well, at least we'll see each other in our posts Rainbow Dash." Rarity said.

"And Applejack can help me and Gus in the kitchen and make sure he doesn't eat anything. While Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy can be our first waitresses. A-yuck." said Goofy.

"Well, cookin' with the family is my thing but I'll be glad to help out Goofy," said Applejack.

"YEAH! We are new hires of the HOUSE OF MOUSE!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

"Um. sorry to interrupt but do you think that some other guest who are some villains that we know if they get suspicious about seeing us working in the House of Mouse?" Fluttershy asked.

The girls thought about it after their battle with Maleficent and the others if they see them that could lead them into trouble.

"Oh don't worry girls," Minnie said. "We'll find some disguises for you so they won't notice."

They hear the audience clapping that Quackstreet Boys finished their performance realizing Mickey is on.

"Oh my gosh! I'm on!" Mickey cried. "Come on Twilight we gotta get out there!"

Twilight stunned nervously in front of other Disney people but Mickey puts his hand on her arm to assure her. "Don't worry you got nothing to worry about we'll just introduce the cartoon and we got nothing to worry about."

After Mickey and Twilight left none of them notice that Pete is watching from behind seeing the perfect opportunity to shut the club down.

"So, looks we got some new visitors in the club eh?" Pete grinned. "Well if I can easily take care of them. Once that's done I can finally shut this place down and take over the House of Mouse."

Pete left with an evil laugh with an evil plan to take care of Mickey and the gang and the Rainbooms for good.


End file.
